1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices and methods for processing signals using the electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for processing frequency modulation (FM) signals using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, people usually like to listen to frequency modulation (FM) broadcasts (hereinafter referred to as “FM radio). Nowadays, most mobile phone manufacturers combine mobile phones with FM function, so that the mobile phones are capable of receiving FM radio besides telephone communication to cater to the need of people. Thus, conventional radios have almost been replaced by the mobile phones.
At present, a mobile phone must be equipped with a pair of external earphones that serve as an FM antenna to transmit audio signals. When using the FM function of the mobile phone, people should firstly insert the pair of earphones into earphone jacks of the mobile phone, so as to receive and listen to the FM radio.
However, the above-mentioned method may be awkward because wires of the earphones may get tangled, and people may often misplace the wires.